<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caged Up by catthepirate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137903">Caged Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catthepirate/pseuds/catthepirate'>catthepirate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of cursing, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prison, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, komaeda is mentioned once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catthepirate/pseuds/catthepirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime never really planned to become a guard. If he was being honest he never really planned for any kind of future. Call him unreliable if you want but he honestly had no kind of talent that he found useful. If you told him 4 years ago that he would become a guard and start having lunches with a prisoner who attempted murder he’d probably start training right then and there.</p>
<p>(I did very minimal research on laws in Japan and holding cells so please be patient with me qwq its also my first danganronpa fanfic yayyy. this isn't beta read so if you find an error tell me uwu)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caged Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime never really planned to become a guard. If he was being honest he never really planned for any kind of future. Call him unreliable if you want but he honestly had no kind of talent that he found useful. If you told him 4 years ago that he would become a guard and start having lunches with a prisoner who attempted murder he’d probably start training right then and there. Hajime thought of himself as a boring person so anything that could make him slightly interesting would excite him beyond anything else. </p>
<p>He supposed it wasn’t really that interesting. After all it hadn’t been proven yet and it’s not like the “prisoner” himself actually confirmed it. He was only a guard in a Daiyō kangoku. So really the person he’s been having lunch with probably didn’t do anything. </p>
<p>Hajime looked up at the clock and grabbed his bag. It was around the time Fuyuhiko got hungry and he didn’t want him to be whiny if he was late again. Hajime supposed it’s a bit weird to call a prisoner whiny but he’s seen actual murderers be the whiniest people around in here so who’s he to judge. Hajime reached the holding cell and felt a smile grow on his face when he saw the potential murderer. </p>
<p>“Hey…”<br/>“The fuck took you so long?” Fuyuhiko glared up at him and hopped off his bed. Hajime opened his bag and handed him a cookie, “Sorry...I got a little too caught up in my work” Fuyuhiko glared at him a bit more before taking the cookie and taking a bite. After he ate his cookie Fuyuhiko seemed to lighten up a bit. <br/>“Can I come in?” Hajime was already unlocking the cell. Fuyuhiko just rolled his eyes, “Not like I didn’t let you in the other 13 times” Hajime just smiled sheepishly at him and closed the door.</p>
<p> Hajime pulled out food for both himself and Fuyuhiko, “You have a week until your court date. Are you going to go?” Fuyuhiko takes a sip of the orange juice Hajime brought, “Fuck no. What’s the point?” Hajime stared at him a bit, “But then you’re automatically assumed guilty, you’ll go to jail!” Fuyuhiko just grinned at him, “Good!” Hajime stayed silent and ate his own lunch.</p>
<p>Hajime thinks back to the past almost two weeks he’s been around Fuyuhiko. Hajime never really got friendly with any of the people held in here before. He just kind of listened to what they needed and followed the orders given to him. There were a few interesting cases here and there but for the most part another guard handled the interesting ones. Which made it strange why they trusted him with the potential murderer. He hasn’t worked here long and last time they gave him a guy who tried blowing up a place he almost got harassed. </p>
<p>Hajime continued to eat his meal in silence before Fuyuhiko spoke up, “Can you fucking get me literally anything else but milk” then a carton of milk hit Hajime’s shoulder. “H-Hey!” Hajime picked up the carton and stared longingly at his stolen orange juice. He sipped the carton and grinned, “For a murderer you’re rather picky don’t you think?” Fuyuhiko glared at him before a smirk spread on his face, “You’re rather fuckin’ mouthy for a dumbass who’s sitting with said murderer”  Hajime pushed the carton towards him, “Hey fuckface that’s gross! Get that shit away from me!” Hajime laughed and started packing his lunch away, “You should seriously consider going to court…” “Fuyuhiko stayed silent and helped him. </p>
<p>A few hours later and Hajime walked home as usual. Hajime continued to think about what happened the past two weeks. If he was entirely honest he wasn’t even sure why or how he started eating lunch with Fuyuhiko. At first he only made light conversations with him but it eventually grew to be more deep conversations. Fuyuhiko thought that he was trying to get information out of him at first. But once he realized that Hajime was just sort of a dumbass and Fuyuhiko relaxed around him. One day Hajime just asked if he wanted to share his food and Fuyuhiko agreed. And they started eating together since that day.</p>
<p>Hajime reached his home and he stared inside his empty house. He was kind of lonely even after making something of himself. He remembered feeling devastated when he didn’t get into his dream school and he didn't put much effort into what he did anymore. Becoming a guard helped him with a little bit with a sense of purpose but he still felt like something was missing. Maybe he was just lonely? When he was at work with Fuyuhiko and joking around with him it felt different. It felt like he had a reason to keep waking up and getting out of bed everyday. Hajime wasn’t depressed; at least he didn’t think so. But he supposed being around Fuyuhiko just had that effect on him.<br/>Hajime continued to count the days before he had to say goodbye to him. The thought of Fuyuhiko leaving him in seven days left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wanted to keep talking to him. But if Fuyuhiko goes to prison then he can’t talk to him anymore. He wouldn’t be able to have funny dumb conversations together. Hajime fell asleep with that thought in mind. </p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>Hajime and Fuyuhiko ate while talking about Hajime’s life before he became a guard, “So you never got accepted in your dream school?” Hajime flinched a bit before rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah...It sucked...If I’m being honest I didn’t really have motivation to do anything after that..I was so desperate for something interesting in my life that I tried changing myself several times to make myself less...boring…” Hajime sighed, “But I guess I’m just not that interesting of a person. I finished the school with a pretty average grade, then a friend recommended I go into the police force and I started training for that” Hajime sipped his orange juice, “They assigned me to work here since it’s close to home and that’s just kind of been it for now” Fuyuhiko leaned on his elbow, “What about working here? Any interesting stories?” Hajime just laughed awkwardly and started talking about that weird white haired bomber who tried to harass him since apparently ‘he was his type’. “Though honestly the other guards who can handle it get the more interesting people. So I’m pretty glad they let me have you, potential murderer” Hajime smiled at Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko felt his face burn up and he looked away, “Whatever” </p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>“Fuyuhiko…” It was the 14th day and the first thing Hajime did was come into work and go to Fuyuhiko’s holding cell. “Jesus, you’re early the fuck do you want?” Fuyuhiko grinned at him. “Fuyuhiko I was just thinking...You should really go to court. If you plead innocent maybe you can get away with it” Fuyuhiko’s grin faded and he stared at him for a while before sighing, “You’re still on this shit? I told you that I’m, one, not talking shit about it to you, and two, I don’t find a fucking reason to go! It’s just a bunch of boring court shit and I’d rather die than listen to old men talk about my case” Hajime lets out a sigh, “Fuyuhiko please…” Fuyuhiko moved on, “Whatever, let’s just fuckin’ talk more when it’s lunch” And with that Hajime left his cell. </p>
<p>During lunch Fuyuhiko stole Hajime’s orange juice again, “Hajime, what do you find cool?” Hajime stared at his stolen orange juice, “Not stealing my orange juice” He takes the bottle back. “No seriously, do you find me being a murderer cool?” Hajime just shrugged, “I don’t know, I mean I guess a tiny bit? It makes my life a bit more interesting…” Fuyuhiko stole Hajime’s cookie and stared at it for a while before speaking “Alright…” Hajime didn’t miss the slightly sad look in Fuyuhiko’s eyes. Though at the time he didn’t question it. They kept silent for the rest of their lunch together. </p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>To be entirely fair Hajime was the one at fault for not realizing sooner that he could easily have just checked Fuyuhiko’s file. But at the same time he couldn’t believe he got tricked so easily. Hajime stared down at the file like it held the secrets to the universe. Right there on Fuyuhiko’s file was NOT an arrest for attempted murder, but rather an arrest for petty theft and public disturbance. Hajime continued to stare at the file before he set it down. ‘I….have to go see him’ Hajime then ran out of the office. </p>
<p>As he ran he recalled the many conversations he had with Fuyuhiko. Why the hell hasn’t he noticed earlier?! Everytime he mentioned something about being cool...Everytime he kept talking about what Hajime liked...He was trying to impress him and now he could go to jail for it! Hajime is dumb dumb DUMB. How could he let this slip past him. How could he let Fuyuhiko believe that he needs him to be interesting.</p>
<p>Hajime recalled all those times he called his life boring. How many times he told Fuyuhiko that he wanted something, anything, interesting in his life to happen. How many times he found himself completely and utterly useless as a human being. Why did he tell him that? Why did he let Fuyuhiko believe that he needs to be interesting for him. Why did he believe those obvious lies. Of course they wouldn’t give him a murderer. And now Fuyuhiko could get in deep trouble because of him. He can’t let that happen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Hajime reached Fuyuhiko’s cell and nearly broke his face on the door while he unlocked it. “Fuyuhiko!!” Fuyuhiko jumped “Jesus fucking christ fucking warn me next time you-” Hajime nearly crushed him, “Wh-What the hell?!” Fuyuhiko felt his face burning up, “You...you don’t have to be a murderer...you don’t have to go to prison to impress me! I already find you cool…” “....” Fuyuhiko slowly wrapped his arms around Hajime and scoffed, “Jesus you’re a dumbass sometimes how’d you find out?” Hajime pulled back and looked into his eyes, “I was cleaning and found your file…” Fuyuhiko pushes Hajime’s face away “Your breath fucking reeks of milk”</p>
<p>Hajime laughed and backed up, “So you’ll go to court?” Fuyuhiko grumbled as he felt his cheeks redden again, “Yeah yeah whatever...Just stop being a little bitch about it” Hajime felt the weight on his shoulders lighten a bit and he smiled, “Thanks…” Fuyuhiko glared at him a bit, “I didn’t exactly do anything but you're welcome..” </p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>After a day Hajime came back to work. He looked into Fuyuhiko’s empty cell and sighed. He wasn’t sad. It felt bittersweet to him that he couldn’t see Fuyuhiko everyday at work anymore. <br/>He thought back to their conversation after Fuyuhiko apologized and agreed to help the store out in order for him to clear his sentence. </p>
<p>“Maybe I should start committing more petty crimes to see you often.'' Fuyuhiko grinned at him. “H-How about I just give you my number…” Fuyuhiko flushes “Sh-Shut the fuck up I’m giving you my number instead” Hajime smiled a bit and took the strip of paper he gave him, “I’ll call you then” “Yeah whatever” </p>
<p>Hajime stared at the strip of paper back at home he flushed when he thought about the kiss on the cheek that came after that. “I’m going to call him...that isn’t desperate right? No it isn’t” He pep talked to himself. “Alright...I’m calling him” He took out his phone and dialed Fuyuhiko’s number. “Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu” Hajime felt a smile tugging at his face, “It’s Hajime” <br/>“Let’s meet up, do you have cookies?”<br/> “Yeah, I won’t bring milk this time”</p>
<p>It took a few weeks for Hajime to realize he’s dating a mafia leader. And it only took a few minutes to realize he didn’t really care as much as he thought he would. He never planned on becoming a guard in the first place anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>two of my fanfics took forever to upload and yet i got this out in maybe the 3 days i came up with it. that really be what fixating on one series be doing to you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>